


Simply Because.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Mid-season two. Brian takes Justin on a business trip.





	Simply Because.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian doesn’t exactly know how Justin ended up coming with him. Justin throws his bags down beside the bed and Brian pinches the bridge of his nose. The last few weeks have been kind of blurry. With new accounts coming in one right after another he hasn’t really had a chance to do anything but work, sleep, and fuck Justin. 

Justin sits down on the bed and bounces softly, smiling up at Brian suggestively. Brian sighs and fucks him quick and hard and when Justin curls up against him in the bed, already falling asleep, Brian doesn’t stop him. His eyes close and he tries not to think about all the shit that he has to get done. Brian’s thankful that Vance was kind of enough to loan Brian his cabin. Who the fuck knew Vance once lived in Florida? 

Brian’s cell phone rings and he leans over to grab it out of his bag. Justin groans and throws a leg over Brian’s lower body. 

“Hello?” 

“You get there yet?” Vance yells into the phone. Brian will never figure out why Vance feels the need to yell at the top of his lungs on the telephone. 

“Yeah, about an hour ago,” Brian whispers, looking down at Justin’s head on his stomach. 

“Well I told Todd you’d meet him there at six. Don’t be late.” 

Brian hangs up the phone without even a goodbye. He falls back against the pillows and sighs. He’s still pissed at Vance for this whole situation. The bastard could have easily flown down here and finished business with his ex-partner but instead he sends his new partner. All Brian had to do was give the Todd guy a packet of papers, sign a few checks, have a few cocktails and that’ll be that. 

Justin adjusts against him, his hand falling in between Brian’s legs, fingers brushing against Brian’s now hardening dick. Brian slips out from under Justin and heads for the shower. A shampoo and jack off later, he’s feeling much better about the whole situation. He ignores the empty bed and dresses slowly, paying careful attention to his clothing. Even if he doesn’t want to do this he should still dress nice. Always dress to impress. 

“Brian!? Come out here!” 

Brian buttons the last button of his shirt and then opens the sliding glass door, walking outside on the back porch. Justin’s wrapped up in the bed sheet, staring out over the lake in front of him. He turns to Brian and then pads over, trying not to trip over the massive sheet. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” 

Brian nods and pats Justin’s ass. “What kind of impression are you giving the neighbors, Sunshine?” 

“Fuck the neighbors,” he smiles. 

“Fair enough,” Brian chuckles and licks his lips. He leans over and lays a small peck on Justin’s and then turns to go back inside. 

“I’ve got to meet this guy at six. Be here when I get back.” 

“Maybe,” Justin shrugs, pushing pass him and heading for the bathroom. Brian reaches out and takes a hold of the sheet that’s bunching up around Justin’s neck. He jerks it back and Justin turns around annoying. He puts his hands on his bare hips and Brian rolls the sheet up in his hands, laughing. 

“Wanted to see my ass that bad huh?” Justin starts to strut towards the bathroom, his ass shaking slightly with each step. 

“Mm, don’t flatter yourself,” Brian calls out before grabbing his jacket, like he’ll actually need it, and heading out the front door. 

~~ 

The dinner is horrible. Vance’s ex-partner is dull and fat and balding. The guy has opted for the comb over with a touch of a comb forward and it takes all of Brian’s strength not to fucking reach over and smack the guy for just being so damn ugly. Brian smiles graciously after Todd hands the signed checks back. The waiter comes over with two fresh drinks and Brian let’s his eyes trail over the boy’s body. The kid is much better to look at then the man sitting in front of him. 

Todd drinks one too many and soon he’s telling Brian about the wife he caught cheating, the son who won’t return his calls. Their business is done and Brian can’t seem to find a good point in the conversation to make his exit and go find that waiter. Finally he does, one hand shake and “Pleasure doing business with you” and he’s out of there. 

He walks slowly towards the front. He scans the room and finds the waiter walking towards the bathroom. The boy turns around and winks at Brian before entering the men’s restroom. Brian bounces once on his heels and then starts towards that direction. Five or six steps and then he slows down. His brow furrows and he checks his watch. It’s later then what he had expected for the dinner to run. He silently curses himself as he leaves the restaurant. He doesn’t know why he did it and he’s had way too many drinks to even try to get introspective right now. 

He pulls up to the cabin almost an hour later. If anyone asks, nope, he didn’t get lost at all. He gets out of the rental car and makes his way up to the house. All the lights are off and Justin is nowhere to be found. 

“Justin?” He turns on the living room light and then looks over to see the back door slightly open. Little lights are lit up along a small concrete path that Brian walks slowly. He whispers Justin’s name again and starts to yell it before he sees him. The light shines out from the house and hit’s the hammock in front of him. Justin is curled up and sleeping, his hands pushed under the side of his face in a make-shift pillow. Brian stares for a minute or so. Finally he starts to get uncomfortable with the amount of time he’s spending just standing and watching his…part---boyfr---Justin. 

He reaches over and pats Justin’s calf a couple times. Justin groans and then opens his eyes. He rubs them with his closed fists, yawning. 

“What time is it?” he asks softly. 

“Late,” Brian says matter-of-factly. “Scoot over.” 

Justin inches over a bit and Brian tries unsuccessively to join him in the hammock. Hammocks were not made for tall people. Finally he gets it right, ignoring Justin’s giggles. He falls onto his side and let’s his legs tangle with Justin’s simply because there’s just not enough room. The arm that is caught under his body stretches out and his hand rubs against Justin’s simply because there’s just nowhere else for him to put it. And when he stretches his neck to press his lips against Justin’s it’s simply because he wants to. 

Justin’s hand rubs over Brian’s silk shirt. It falls between them and undoes the zipper and button of Brian’s pants. 

“Who taught you to do that one handed?” Brian smiles against Justin’s lips. 

Justin mumbles into Brian’s mouth, “I’ve been watching you.” 

“Good observation,” Brian says between smacks of his lips against Justin’s. He uses his free hand to undo Justin’s jeans, his other hand rubs small circles under Justin’s shirt over his belly button. His fingers dip in and out of it and he scratches softly at the tender skin there. 

The hammock sways with their movements and there is absolutely no way they can lean up to pull their pants off. Their bodies are pressed close together and when they pull each other’s cocks out they rub them against each other. Brian’s mouth opens in a silent cry and they rock against each other. 

A good twenty minutes later they’re both considerably satisfied. Brian places a kiss on the corner of Justin’s mouth and then closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Justin watches Brian’s face for a few moments. 

“Dinner was good?” he asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Brian answers, not opening his eyes. 

“Get laid?” Justin asks, a smile in his voice. Brian’s eyes are closed and he can’t see that Justin’s face is not in fact covered in a smile. 

“There was this waiter,” Brian whispers, sleep taking him. 

“Oh? Was he good?” Justin swallows. 

“Didn’t…fuck…” Brian’s face goes slack as he trails off. Justin smiles softly and pushes himself closer against Brian’s body. 

In the morning Brian’s on the ground and Justin swears he has nothing to do with it. Brian doesn’t talk to him in the shower. Doesn’t talk to him through the fuck. Doesn’t talk to him on the drive to the airport. Doesn’t talk to him on the plane. But he does finally talk to him later that night in bed. Justin crawls up Brian’s body, Brian’s juices on his lips and cheeks, a proud smile on his face. 

Justin falls asleep in Brian’s arms that night…simply because Brian is too tired to scoot over. And when Justin mumbles “I love you” in Brian’s ear, Brian’s arm around Justin tightens simply because.


End file.
